Consequences
by OhHaleYes
Summary: After almost killing Bella, Jasper escapes to the forest. Alice comforts him, and Edward confronts him.


**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Jasper finally broke free of Emmett's hold, and tore himself away from them. He ran until he reached the river, which he pounced over without thought. Blood lust still captivated him, and he gulped in the fresh air like a drowning man. It wasn't long before thorns and sharp branches ripped at his clothes; he had reached the secluded forest. Finally, Jasper stopped, closing his eyes tight and leaning against a wide tree trunk. When he opened his eyes, everything was peaceful. The stars danced across the sky and the moon shone over the scene. He felt as though he were in a spotlight. He roared, and kicked a nearby tree stump. It splintered and wood scattered in different directions.

What had he done? It had been a paper cut, and yet it had defeated him. Controlled him. That tiny drop of blood had been enough to risk everything that had been built for decades. Jasper didn't even want to think about what more would have been ruined if he had managed to get Bella in his clutches. And as the name drifted across his mind, he felt a surge of thirst again. The scent of her blood was faint, but still apparent the more Jasper thought about it.

A rustle from the trees caught his attention. Was it Edward, coming to accuse him and start a fight? Carlisle, about to try and reason with him? Esme, concerned about his being? "Jasper" A voice spoke softly. It was as if the sun has risen, and everything shone.

"Alice" Jasper whispered.

She appeared through a thick bush. Her face held no anger or hurt. Instead it wore a kind smile, a pair of loving golden eyes. Alice held out her arms, and Jasper walked over slowly, feeling himself shaking as he sank into her. She held him for a while, nuzzling his chest, comforting him as she had always done. "Why are you shaking?" She asked.

Jasper pulled away. He looked at her for a while, and then turned, walking back to the tree. Jasper gulped, "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything that I have" He choked. He heard her sigh like the breeze.

"Don't talk like that. It was an accident, nobody is mad at you" Alice assured him.

"Edward will be furious. Even if he tries to carry on as normal, I'll know. I'll feel it..." Jasper looked up at the moon. He hated his power sometimes. Sometimes, if emotions were strong enough, it felt as though they were his own.

"Please come back. Esme is out of her mind with worry" Alice told him, "Bella's fine, Carlisle's stitching her up" She added.

"Has she... said anything? About me?" Jasper asked.

"She told me to tell you that she isn't angry. You're forgiven" Alice replied, and he could hear the helpful smile in her tone.

"I can't Alice" Jasper declined.

"Whatever you want" Alice said.

She sat down on the forest floor, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees. She didn't mind if she had to stay here all night, she liked the forest. Jasper stood still for a long while, not moving an inch, not speaking at all. Alice tried to suppress a wave of sadness; she knew that Jasper would feel even more guilty if he knew that she was upset. But it was for her husband that Alice felt for. She knew Jasper would probably sink into one of his depression phases. They could last for months, and even her comforting couldn't help. He'd torture himself over this, sectioning himself away from the others...

Alice's mind suddenly went blank, her body stiff. Edward was coming like a bullet through the forest towards them, but Alice couldn't sense why. She snapped back to the present, "Edward is coming" She announced, rising gracefully. Jasper made to leave, but Alice was by his side in a heartbeat, "Stay" She ordered quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking again.

Edward made his way through the same bush. His face was unfathomable, but his movements were stiff, strained even. Jasper couldn't decipher the jumble of feelings coming from his brother.

"Hello Edward" Alice greeted calmly.

"Alice" Edward returned. He stared at Jasper, "Jasper" He added in a colder voice.

"Edward, stop. If you've come here to fight, then I suggest you come back in the morning when everything has calmed down" Alice cut in sharply.

"Calmed down? Alice he nearly killed her!" Edward snarled, all his composure snapping.

"He couldn't help it!" Alice argued, "You know what a risk it was, bringing Bella to our home. Being with her. Any of us could have lost control like that" She snapped.

"If Emmett hadn't pulled him away..." Edward said.

"Exactly. She wasn't harmed beyond repair. So just leave it" Alice replied.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I never meant to do that, I couldn't stop myself... You must know what its like" Jasper was desperate.

"Don't apologise" Edward said, turning his face away as though irritated.

"I'm not coming back. I'm going to stay far away, so you needn't worry about 'next times'" Jasper told him. Edward and Alice both looked at him in outrage.

"Don't be ridiculous" Edward spat.

"We are _not _leaving!" Alice cried.

"Esme would be heart broken, you can't do that" Edward said.

"How am I supposed to go back and face everyone?" Jasper retorted.

"Jasper, please. Let us just talk, okay?" Alice suggested.

"I'll leave you now. But please, Jasper, come back. We can all discuss this after I've taken Bella home" Edward turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Jasper shook his head, "Alice, lets just go to Alaska for a while. I promise we'll return" He begged, placing his hands on Alice's shoulders.

"No, Jasper" Alice took his hand, "We can all get through this. You aren't alone" She promised.

Jasper stared yet again into Alice's golden eyes. How could he refuse her of anything? He knew she was right, _she_ was the physic, after all. By not returning, he was making himself look a coward. He would have to return home, and endure Esme's concerned gazes, Rosalie's snide comments. As long as he had Alice, everything would be okay.

"You're right, lets go back" Jasper said finally.

"Really?" Alice smiled, and gripped his hand tighter.

"Maybe now you'll learn that throwing parties isn't such a good idea" Jasper tried to make a joke, but the humour sounded force, and the light didn't reach his eyes as he smiled.

Alice playfully punched him, trying to joke around like they usually did when they were alone. She knew Jasper would know how she really felt, and so she forced memories through her mind like a film strip in an attempt to stay happy. They both set off back to the house, that had been, until now, a sanctuary.


End file.
